Semiconductor manufacturing implements wafer probe testing in backend processing to qualify and sort integrated circuit (IC) dies on a wafer before wafer dicing. In a wafer probe test, a probe card is used and configured to couple a tester to a wafer to be tested. The probe card includes a substrate electrically interconnected to a printed circuit board (PCB). In a standard probe card, the PCB and the substrate are specifically designed for a type of wafer to be tested. When a new production rolls out and the corresponding standard probe card is not ready, a provisional probe card is used for wafer testing. The provisional probe card uses manual wiring from the substrate to the PCB. The wires of the substrate have a small pitch and are crowed in a small area. Manual wiring in the substrate's crowed wiring area increases wiring difficulty and decreases wiring repeatability. For example, poor wiring length control causes uneven and unreliable electrical performance of the probe card. Accordingly, corresponding test results from provisional probe cards degrade test results and provide inaccurate test data. Therefore, a probe card structure and method of making the same are needed to address the above issues.